This invention relates to a package, and more particularly to a package for a compact disc (CD), a sound recording element formed typically of polycarbonate.
The packaging art is aware of constructions for compact discs. Currently, the worldwide standard CD package is a three-piece molded plastic box termed a jewel box. The jewel box is of thin parallelepiped shape having two trays hinged together, and a molded plastic insert for one of the trays, the insert having a shallow recess for receiving a CD. Graphics and information are printed on separate paper inserts which are enclosed within the jewel box. The jewel box fits into home storage units or containers. In the United States, the jewel box is enclosed in a paperboard longbox for distribution in retail display. The purpose of the additional longbox packaging is three-fold. The first is theft prevention, the second is sales promotion, and the third is compatibility with present retail display fixtures. The longbox is discarded by the consumer after purchase.